


α//Ω

by orphan_account



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, France (Country), Germany, Gun Violence, I Don't Even Know, Major Original Character(s), Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Military, Military Background, Military Backstory, Military Ranks, Military Training, Military Uniforms, Romance, Roughness, Sadism, Secrets, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "suspect the ones that have power over you always"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	α//Ω

**Author's Note:**

> _//this story is to be taken with a side of class-A amnestics//_

An omen 

" On the great planet Earth stood, in their shining grace, nature and peace.  
And they spoke in their ethereal vocals, godlike benevolent entities, about the creation that they had brought to life onto this very world: the humans.  
And the humans were bright and wonderful creatures, and the humans were full of love and hope.  
And the humans painted skies and galaxies, they wrote poems in bold, inky letters, they too created things never created before.  
And the humans stood on their throne of selfish superiority and watched as peace and nature were slowly corrupted by their dirty hands.  
At the moment the dark rays of cruelty ripped their way through the already-written destiny of the human race, peace and nature knew the time had come.  
And they looked at each other, like two wolves from the same pack ready to pounce on an unknowing deer for prey, and they signed a truce. 

The seven wonders of the world become a disgrace : how many more prisons can you make until you run out of space?  
White caped slaves rot their minds, just so savagery can have an offspring : seven seals, seven rings, seven brides for the Scarlet King. "

_As such the bookshelf was never empty_


End file.
